El Torneo de los Merodeadores
by Nacilme-Black
Summary: Según Dumbledore en el cuarto libro, el Torneo de los Tres Magos intentó celebrarse años atrás....que pasaría si en uno de esos intentos hubieran participado los merodeadores? dejen rr pliiiiiiiiiis
1. Llegada a Hogwarts

CAPITULO I  
  
1 de Septiembre, 10:56 de la mañana, era una mañana soleada de septiembre, una brisa suave se movía por Londres que junto con los rayos de sol daban vida a las movidas calles de la gran ciudad. El andén 9 y ¾ de Kings Road se encontraba lleno de padres de jóvenes magos, que tras semanas de vacaciones, volvían a Hogwarts, a comenzar un nuevo curso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Pocos eran los alumnos que todavía se encontraban en el andén, pero entre ellos, destacaban dos chicos que corrían cargados con sus pesados baúles frente al tren escarlata que ya silbaba sonoramente emitiendo un humo grisáceo.  
  
Vamos Prongs! – decía un chico alto de pelo negro e intensos ojos azules mientras se giraba hacía atrás despeinándose ligeramente por el viento - Cómo no te des prisa tendrás que ir a Hogwarts montado en tu vieja lechuza!  
  
¡Tranquilo Sirius, éste tren no puede partir sin mi!  
  
Dos minutos más tarde, ambos estaban subidos en un compartimiento del tren mientras éste comenzaba su marcha hacía un lugar desconocido en el que se encontraba el castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
¿Qué te dije Padfoot? Éste tren no sería nada sin mi Veo que el verano no te ha cambiado Potter, sigues igual de prepotente  
  
Ambos se giraron al escuchar la dulce voz de una chica, era Lily Evans, una compañera de Gryffindor de la que James estaba enamorado desde hacía varios cursos.  
  
Oh Lily! Tú bien sabes que Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin mi  
  
Lily le miró con cara de pocos amigos pero antes de que pudiera responder algo lo suficiente borde como para callar la boca de James, se oyó como Sirius Black le llamaba desde la puerta del compartimiento.  
  
Hey James, acabo de ver a Remus dos vagones más allá, nos habrá guardado sitio, coge tu baúl y vamos.  
  
James cargó con su baúl y se despidió de Lily dedicándole una gran sonrisa, que no fue devuelta por parte de la chica, y cruzó la puerta siguiendo los pasos de Sirius.  
  
Hi querido Moony! Qué tal se encuentra nuestro nuevo, espléndido, maravilloso, encantador y atractivo prefecto? – bromeó Black al llegar frente a Remus que leía de forma interesada El Profeta-  
  
Remus Lupin era uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius y James, todos se conocían desde su primer año en Hogwarts y había surgido una gran amistad entre ellos al pertenecer a la misma casa. Remus era el mas sensato de los cuatros amigos, y por ello había sido nombrado nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor, para que intentara controlar las travesuras incontroladas de sus compañeros, aunque difícilmente lo conseguía por lo que se unía a ellos asiduamente. Remus bajó tranquilamente el periódico, lo dobló con sumo cuidado dejándolo plegado en el asiento de su izquierda de momento vacío.  
  
Hola Siri! Haré como si no hubiera escuchado tu intención de ligar conmigo así que...Que tal? Por cierto, donde te has dejado a Potter? Por ahí detrás viene, se para a hablar con cualquiera que le salude, ya conoces su afán de protagonismo. Y Peter? No sé, ha salido, decía que necesitaba hablar con Foxley  
  
Mientras conversaban, James atravesó la puerta cargado con su baúl y la jaula de su envejecida lechuza.  
  
Oh Sirius! Gracias por esperarme o ayudarme con mi baúl, eres tan servicial! Venga Potter – dijo Remus- no te quejes que todos sabemos que te las apañas bien solito, además no estabas firmando autógrafos a las de cuarto? jajaja  
  
James se sonrojó mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa a Remus y decía  
  
No Remus, lo que estaba haciendo con esas chicas era regalarles fotos de Sirius tomando un relajante baño de espuma cuando era pequeño! jajaja ¡Poootter no habrás sido capaz!! Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así...Regalarlas!!!! estoy convencido de que hubieran pagado un par de galeones por cada una de esas fotos exclusivas!!!!  
  
Después de unas risas, los chicos comenzaron a charlar recordando anécdotas del verano y comentando la lista de bromas que habían preparado especialmente contra Snape para ese curso -un desagradable Slytherin a quien James y Sirius disfrutaban haciendo la vida imposible-. La conversación sólo se vio interrumpida por la señora del carrito de la comida, y los chicos vaciaron literalmente el carrito, comprando montones de ranas de chocolate y zumo de calabaza bien frío. Remus tuvo que ir al emplazamiento de los prefectos ya que debía cumplir su misión y controlar a los jóvenes estudiantes para que guardaran un poco de orden, James y Sirius pronto dejaron de estar solos ya que Peter apareció poco antes de llegar al gran castillo.  
  
Peter Petigrew era el cuarto de los conocidos merodeadores, compartía habitación con Sirius, James y Remus. Los cuatro formaban el grupo mas conocido de todo Hogwarts y el que mas castigos había recibido en tan solo cinco años de curso pero también destacaban por sus buenas notas y el atractivo de los amigos, aunque todo hay que decirlo, Peter no contaba con la fama de chico ligón e interesante a la que pertenecían sus otros amigos, ya que la mayoría de chicas deseaban una cita con alguno de los merodeadores.  
  
Después de media hora mas en el tren, llegaron por fin a Hogwarts. La luz del sol se había extinguido y una clara oscuridad inundaba los alrededores del colegio, aunque el brillo escondido de una luna menguante alumbraba delicadamente las torres del castillo. Mientras todos los estudiantes bajaban sus pertenencias e intentaban buscar sitio en los carruajes para llegar al castillo y asistir al primer banquete del año, los estudiantes de primero se encaminaban con Hagrid a cruzar el lago en los botes hacia el colegio donde les esperaba el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Numerosos carruajes tirados por unas bestias, invisibles a los ojos de los alumnos que no han presenciado la muerte, llevarían a los alumnos restantes al vestíbulo del castillo.  
  
Remus se fue apresurado a ayudar a otro prefecto que se encontraba en problemas, ya que dos de los estudiantes de primero habían caído al lago por culpa del calamar gigante que allí habitaba. Peter por su parte se metió en la última plaza de uno de los carruajes mientras que James y Sirius busca de algún sitio vacío para llegar a la escuela.  
  
Mira James, allí veo uno con sitio libre! Pues venga Sirius, no esperes a que alguien se coloque en esos asientos o nos perderemos la selección cuatro años consecutivos!!!  
  
Ambos se encaminaron rápidamente al carruaje y subieron sin dudar. Una vez dentro, en la suave oscuridad cruzaron miradas con sus ocupantes y descubrieron que desgraciadamente estaban acompañados por unos Slytherin entre los que destacaba Severus Snape que con sus fríos ojos, su pelo grasiento y su ganchuda nariz observaba con desprecio a los nuevos ocupantes.  
  
¡Hombre Severus! –dijo James- Qué? Preparado para un curso de sufrimiento, burlas y desprecio a tu persona? Te aconsejaría que no te cruzaras mucho con nosotros, te podrías llevar unas desagradables sorpresas, por no decir lo repugnante que me resulta ver tu asquerosa cara cada día. Escúchame bien Potter, porque sólo te lo diré una vez, ten cuidado con lo que haces o dices, porque haré que te arrepientas de cada una de las palabras que salen de tu sucia boca de Gryffindor.  
Eso de juntarte con los repugnantes sangre sucia os afecta muy  
negativamente y más a ti Black, no me extraña que  
te echaran de casa de esa forma, eres basura, eres la vergüenza  
de tu noble familia.  
  
Sirius se incorporó en el carruaje, balanceándose ligeramente por el vaivén causado por los treshals a la vez que sacó rápidamente su varita apuntando a Snape. Pero los tres Slytherin que le rodeaban se alzaron apuntando contra Sirius por lo que éste recibió el apoyo de su amigo y compañero James, siendo únicamente Snape el que permanecía sentado. Ante la superioridad numérica de los Slytherin, Sirius acercó su varita al pecho de Snape y le susurró:  
  
- Severus, las palabras de un despreciable Slytherin no conseguirán afectarme,  
  
por tu propia seguridad procura mantenerte al margen o sufrirás los hechizos de  
mi varita en manos de un Black realmente furioso, ¿entiendes? Oh Sirius! Tus amenazas realmente me conmueven, ¿y a vosotros?  
  
Un coro de Slytherin rompieron en carcajadas falsas pero realmente estridentes mientras la furia crecía más dentro de Sirius. Una mano se posó sobre el alto hombro del moreno que se giró precipitadamente, parecía descubrir que James continuaba allí con su varita sujetada firmemente.  
  
Vamos Sirius, ya hemos llegado  
  
Sirius guardó su varita en su larga túnica negra y bajó rápidamente del carruaje dejando a James todavía en tan mala compañía.  
  
Snape –dijo James- estás advertido, no me darás pena  
  
Y Prongs bajó yendo hacia la figura de Sirius que se adentraba en el castillo tremendamente furioso.  
  
Hey Padfoot!! Espera!  
  
James llegó corriendo a la entrada donde se encontraba Sirius maldiciendo a Snape en voz baja  
  
Ese sucio, impresentable, q no juegue conmigo....no sabe lo que le espera, no conoce a Sirius Black, otro hipócrita defendiendo la pureza de sangre....me siento orgulloso de haberme ido de casa...todos querían q fuera como mi hermano, el hijo perfecto que defiende a ultranza las ideas de la familia.... Sirius, amigo, q no te afecten los comentarios de esa sucia rata de pelo grasiento...ya recibirá su venganza Tienes razón James, esté será el peor curso de su vida...no conoce de lo que son capaces lo merodeadores Así me gusta Padfoot!! Ese Snape deseará no haber entrado en Hogwarts!!!  
  
Mientras hablaban, Remus se acercó a ellos, por su respiración jadeante se intuía que los de primer año habían tenido más problemas en el lago que nunca, pero por suerte, todo estaba bien. Y comenzó a hablar con ellos situándose en medio de ambos pasando cada brazo por el cuello de los dos.  
  
Venga chicos, entremos – dijo Lupin- Peter ya está dentro. Que tal la llegada al Castillo? Mmm genial!! Hemos tenido una agradable y pacifica conversación con Severus Snape En serio? No me lo creo. Definidme pacífica Digamos que no hemos usado la varita ni los puños.....de momento- dijo James- Me alegra oirlo chicos, nosotros tenemos técnicas mas sutiles para hacer la vida imposible a ese del pelo grasiento.  
  
Los chicos entraron al comedor comentando el incidente, pero pronto desviaron su atención a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Lily y sus amigas Alexa Smith y Jessyca Listz conversaban animadamente.  
  
No sé cómo lo hacen – dijo James- cada años están más guapas Cierto Prongs, este año tendremos que esforzarnos más para salir con ellas, las de Ravenclaw ya no me atraen....demasiado inteligentes Jajaja ¿ Qué pasa Sirius? ¿No soportas que una mujer sea más inteligente que tú? – preguntó Remus-. Perdona Moony, pero te recuerdo que estás frente al nuevo Premio Anual...una Ravenclaw no puede hacer que una mente sumamente privilegiada como la mia se sienta inferior  
  
Una chica de la mesa se giró al escuchar el comentario, ya que estaba siguiendo la conversación  
  
Bueno Black, veo que además de atractivo también te crees inteligente!!- interrumpió Alexa Smith- Todo un orgullo para esa solitaria neurona que habita en tu cabeza Alex, hazme un favor, no malgastes tu inteligencia, no se si te quedará suficiente para acabar el curso y me sabe mal que la gastes haciendo esos comentarios tan poco ingeniosos  
  
Alex se giró de nuevo a la mesa, con la cabeza agachada y completamente roja, Lily enfureció de inmediato  
  
Black, quien te crees que eres para tratar así a mi amiga? La has humillado Evans, que no hubiera hablado, no estoy de humor para peleas, vale? Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy  
  
De entre un montón de cabezas, salió la de Peter  
  
Chicos! Venid os he guardado sitio!  
  
Los tres chicos se encaminaron y se acomodaron en la mesa sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras Peter les preguntaba el motivo de su tardanza, pero todo se interrumpió por la entrada en el Gran Comedor por la Profesora McGonagall, seguida de una larga hilera de jóvenes estudiantes, ella vestía con una larga túnica color burdeos y llevaba en sus manos un viejo y roído sombrero con una amplia obertura en el medio, el cual posó en un taburete enfrente de la mesa de los profesores y comenzó a cantar una nueva canción, compuesta especialmente para ese curso. Una vez acabó el Gran Comedor irrumpió en aplausos al sombrero ya que no volverían a oírle, hasta el año que viene, y comenzó la selección. Todas las mesas se silenciaron mientras la profesora McGonagall iba nombrando a cada uno de los estudiantes, que se ponían el sombrero y una vez tenía claro a que casa correspondería emitía en voz alta  
  
HUFFLEPUF! RAVENCLAW SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUF GRYFFINDOR Así sucesivamente hasta que todos los alumnos fueron colocados en las mesas correspondientes a su casa. Entonces el director se levantó, y se hizo el silencio.  
  
Buenas noches alumnos y bienvenidos a Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, para los que no me conozcan soy Albus Dumbledore, y...como os veo con cara de hambrientos, os diré unas pocas palabras después de la cena así que, ahora....a comer!  
  
Los cuencos de las mesas se llenaron instantáneamente de abundante y deliciosa comida que las cuatro casas comían.  
  
Jessy, no crees que Adrian Foxley ha aprovechado genial el verano? Está guapísimo! Alex, pronto te has olvidado de lo cabreada que estabas con Sirius no? Mira Lily, paso de ese engreído, hipócrita, creído, atractivo y ....he dicho atractivo? Mmmm me parece que sí Alex...una pena que te guste Sirius, Remus te convendría más, es apuesto, inteligente, guapo, respetuoso y esa melena hasta los hombros le hace muy interesante además – dijo Lily-...su mirada esconde algo...aunque no sabría decirte qué. Uy Lily, me parece que alguien se ha fijado en esa melena castaña y esos ojos color miel – apreció Listz- Calla Jessyca! Sólo estaba comentando que....bueno que Lupin sería mejor novio para vosotras que Sirius....  
  
Mientras la trascendental conversación de las chicas continuaba, James, Lupin y compañía, comentaban el final de liga de Quiddich del año pasado, y la paliza que pensaban darle a Slytherin esa temporada.  
  
Ya veras, McGonagall dentro de nada pegará la copa a su despacho, porque mientras estemos aquí, Slytherin ni la olerá.  
  
Los cuatro amigos eran muy aficionados al Quiddich, todos jugaban realmente bien, Sirius era lanzador y Remus guardián aunque sobre todos ellos destacaba James, el buscador de Gryffindor, que se desenvolvía de forma espectacular encima de su escoba y hacía siempre que Gryffindor sumara los 150 puntos al coger la Snich, la única pega de James era su obsesión por quedársela, después de los partidos se la guardaba en la túnica y la tenia revoloteando por sus bolsillos hasta el próximo entrenamiento.  
  
La cena acabó y Dumbledore volvió a levantarse para dirigirse a los alumnos.  
  
Bueno, cómo os decía antes de esta gran cena de bienvenida, debo daros unas pequeñas indicaciones que la mayoría ya sabéis. No se puede salir de los recintos de la escuela, el Bosque está prohibido, y el horario máximo es a las 8 de la noche, excepto para los de quinto y cursos superiores que deberán estar a las 9 en sus respectivas salas comunes- dijo esto mientras miraba de reojo a los cuatro merodeadores, que como no, eran los únicos que tenían por norma saltarse las normas de la escuela-, las demás reglas de la escuela las podéis encontrar colgadas en la puerta de nuestro conserje el Sr. Filch quién estará encantada de hacéroslas saber. Y bueno, creo que ya está todo....  
  
En ese momento la profesora McGonagall llamó en voz baja a Dumbledore y le susurró algo. Ah! Cierto Minerva, se me olvidaba comentaros que este curso no habrá liga de Quiddich  
  
Un gran alboroto se hizo en el comedor y todos los alumnos comenzaron a quejarse mirándose unos a otros incrédulos  
  
Esperad chicos que todavía no he acabado! – el silencio volvió a la sala- Esto se debe a que el año que viene se organizará el Torneo de los Tres Magos, - el Comedor se inundó de nuevo de voces- el cual lleva muchos años sin organizarse, por lo que las casas competirán entre sí este año pasando una serie de pruebas adecuadas para su nivel de enseñanza, ya que solo los alumnos de quinto o cursos superiores podrán participar en las pruebas. Como recompensa, sólo los alumnos de los cursos correspondientes de la casa ganadora podrán presentarse a la elección del representante de Hogwarts, un gran honor para esta escuela y para la persona que se encargue de representarnos. Por eso, queridos alumnos debéis estar más unidos que nunca y ayudaros unos a otros para que vuestra casa sea la ganadora y así optar a participar en el Gran Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y ahora, todos a sus respectivas salas comunes!  
  
Wau! Eso es toda una prueba!!! – comentó Peter, con cara de ilusión- Que suerte que estemos en quinto! Seguro que gana Gryffindor y quien sabe, puede que alguno de nosotros sea el representante de Hogwarts!  
  
Si! Ya veras...me alegro de que sea así....ninguno de Slytherin sería capaz de representarnos dignamente – comentó James-  
  
Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir – añadió Remus- mis obligaciones de prefecto me llaman, debo de guiar a los nuevos Gryffindor a la sala común....  
  
Remus se encaminó a la puerta del Gran Comedor llamando la atención de los de primer año para que le siguieran mientras los demás se levantaban lentamente de sus asientos y se encaminaban a la sala común. 


	2. El Torneo de los Merodeadores: capitulo ...

CAPITULO II  
  
Los chicos llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda comentando la noticia ofrecida por Dumbledore....el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Entre ellos comentaban e imaginaban el tipo de pruebas que harían y toda clase de aspectos relacionados con las pruebas entre las casas. Conversaban de todas estas cosas parados justo enfrente del retrato, eran las 7 y media de la noche.  
  
Bueno jovenzuelos, pasáis o debo esperar aquí toda la noche? Vale vale, no se altere....¿Cuál es la contraseña de este año chicos? pica-pica - Mencionó Peter- Cada año ponen una contraseña más extraña – comentaba James mientras atravesaban el agujero tapado por el retrato de la Señora Gorda- ¿qué leches es pica- pica?? Creo que una especie de golosina muggle....-apuntó Sirius, que se quedó callado mirando delante fijamente-  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor estaba decorada con sus míticos colores escarlata y oro, la luz y la calidez de la chimenea ambientaba la sala común, en frente de las llamas, sentadas en la alfombra se encontraban conversando Alex y Jessyca, que al ver entrar a los tres chicos pararon momentáneamente su conversación, pero al descubrir quienes eran continuaron comentando lo difícil que sería el curso, no sin que antes Jessyca dirigiera una mirada de rencor a Sirius quien se quedó paralizado. Peter y James se encaminaron hacia su cuarto y viendo que Sirius no se movía le hicieron vistosas señas para que le siguieran.  
  
Sí, id subiendo, ahora voy.  
  
Los chicos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y subieron hasta la habitación. Mientras, Sirius se dirigía frente al fuego lentamente pero intentando llamar la atención de las chicas.  
  
Esto.....Alex.....podría....podría hablar contigo un minuto? Claro Black, tienes un minuto, di lo que tengas que decir y vete. Alex no te pongas tan borde por favor, me lo haces más difícil  
  
Alex que mantenía la cabeza agachada no se resistió a levantar la cabeza y mirar fijamente a Sirius, a quien la tenue luz de la chimenea le hacía parecer más interesante y hacía brillar sus intensos ojos azules. Sirius continuó hablando suavemente  
  
Sólo venía a pedirte perdón Alex, en la cena estuve demasiado borde contigo, tuve una pelea con Snape y tu comentario fue lo que me hizo explotar, perdóname. Buenas Noches  
  
Sirius se encaminó a las escaleras mientras las dos chicas se miraban todavía sin creerse lo que Black acababa de decir  
  
Espera Sirius! – dijo Smith alzando la voz- yo también lo siento, no debí decirte eso, no tenía motivos.  
  
Sirius esbozó una encantadora sonrisa y le dijo suavemente – no te preocupes, estamos en paz- y acto seguido se despidió de Jess y se encaminó hacia su cuarto dejando a las dos chicas sentadas frente a la chimenea.  
  
wau....me ha sorprendido – dijo Alex- tiene su corazón....bueno y esa sonrisa Si, es realmente encantador – respondió Jess, todavía envidiosa para que esas palabras no hubieran sido para ella- Vamos a dormir? Vale, Lily ya debe ir por el séptimo sueño de la noche jajaja  
  
Ambas se encaminaron hacia sus cuartos y la sala común quedó al amparo del silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche mientras las llamas de la chimenea se extinguían dejando en penumbra la sala.  
  
El primer día de Hogwarts amaneció soleado y cálido, los chicos se vestían rápidamente colocando malamente su corbata escarlata y dorada, menos Sirius que la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica desabrochando uno de los botones de su camisa.  
  
Uff ¡ Cómo odio estas corbataas!!! Venga Padfoot deja de quejarte y vamos a desayunar tengo tanta hambre que me comería un ciervo! Moony...no me asustes!!! No te gusta más la carne de perro?? En oriente es un auténtico manjar!!  
  
Los chicos bajaron a desayunar, y se sentaron en la abarrotada mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Ah, chicos! Se me olvidaba daros esto –dijo Moony sacando unos trozos de pergamino de su capa- son nuestros horarios  
  
Los chicos observaron sus horarios detenidamente, viendo las clases que tenían a continuación.  
  
Uuf...que asco de mañana....Historia con Flitwick, y dos horas de pociones, menos mal que a la tarde tenemos dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! Vamos Peter! Llegaremos tarde a Historia!! Pues mejor! Aborrezco esa clase!  
  
Llegaron al aula de Historia de la Magia y se sentaron en las últimas filas, mientras Peter dormía descaradamente y Sirius garabateaba en su pergamino, James y Remus planeaban qué harían la noche de luna llena, que sería dentro de dos semanas.  
  
La campana que daba por finalizada la clase les pilló de improvisto ya que la mayoría dormía placidamente mientras su subconsciente escuchaba la rebelión de los gigantes. Todos se dirigieron a las mazmorras, todavía medio dormidos cuando vieron pasar por delante de ellos a Alex, Jess y Lily, ataviadas con su uniforme de Gryffindor por el que bajo de sus capas se descubrían unas preciosas piernas largas de cada una. Lily llevaba su pelo rojizo descansando sobre sus hombros mientras que Alex llevaba una coleta y Jessyca un pequeño recogido bajo por el que se salían sus rebeldes rizos castaños. Alex saludó alegremente a Sirius, que le dedicó una sonrisa sin poder apartar los ojos de las perfectas piernas de Jessyca.  
  
Los chicos estaban de buen humor, pero todo cambió cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases, allí descubrieron que compartían clase de pociones con Slytherin....como todos los cursos. Divisaron a Snape enfrente a ellos, hablando animadamente con Lily, ya que sus dos amigas habían entrado ya al aula. Lily sonrió a Snape y entró a clase. James que lo había visto todo estaba realmente furioso y Snape lo notó y se intuyó cómo por debajo de su capa aferraba firmemente su varita. Remus se adelantó a James, intentando así frenarle.  
  
Snape, suelta eso...tu inteligencia no es suficiente como para hacer un hechizo coherente y puedes dañar a cualquiera que esté 30 metros detrás de ti. Cierra tu bocaza Lupin, vosotros os creéis lo mejor y justo por eso os detestan...no es así Potter? Creo que a Lily no le caes demasiado bien...lástima que sea una sangre sucia...porque es preciosa. Aunque quien sabe, podría hacer una excepcion con ella. Sigue soñando Snape, - dijo James sin poder reprimirse- Lily nunca saldría con un ser repugnante como tu, por encima de mi cadáver....nunca la tendrás, me oyes?...nunca! ¿Qué es este alboroto? – preguntó indignado el profesor Haddock- entrad ahora mismo sino queréis que tome represalias!  
  
Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin que estaban fuera siguiendo la pelea entraron a clase y se sentaron en las mesas sin dejar de murmurar lo acontecido en la entrada a la húmeda mazmorra.  
  
Bueno, hoy debéis hacer una poción curativa, en la pizarra tenéis los ingredientes y los tiempo de cocción en la pizarra, tenéis hora y media.  
  
Los alumnos comenzaron a cortar y añadir los ingredientes a sus respectivas pociones, que iban tomando colores muy dispares, cuando su color debía ser azul brillante. Por lo menos la de Sirius había tomado un color azul verdoso, no como la de Remus que era completamente negra. Para variar el alumno modelo tenía una poción perfecta, Snape tenía hecha su poción a la hora y media de clase, rellenó su tubo con una muestra de la poción y se la entrego al profesor Haddock.  
  
Perfecto Snape, creo que sumarás otro sobresaliente, comienzas bien el curso, no como otros -afirmó refiriéndose a los cuatro merodeadores que removían sus pociones para intentar cambiarlas de color-  
  
Tras sus intentos fallidos de mejorar la poción, los alumnos se fueron  
hacia el Gran Comedor. James, sin esperar a sus compañeros salió detrás  
de Lily.  
  
Lily! Lily! Espera! Que quieres James? Que hacías hablando con Severus? Y a ti que te importa Potter? Desde cuando mi vida te importa? Desde que tú me importas, y Snape no es trigo limpio Lily...su mirada....esconde algo... Te utilizará, ya lo hace! Sólo quiere ponerme furioso intentando ligar contigo!! Que pasa Potter? No puede un chico interesarse por mi? Siempre te tiene que implicar a ti? James deja de creerte el ombligo del mundo, vive tu vida y deja la de los demás...Sé cuidarme sola vale? Como quieras Lily, ya te lo he advertido  
  
James se quedó en el vestíbulo esperando a sus compañeros, que aparecieron poco después entre una multitud de alumnos que avanzaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Sirius iba hablando animadamente con Jessyca, que se mostraba muy interesada y sonriente en cada cosa que decía el moreno, mientras Remus y Peter se acercaban hacia James, mientras Alex caminaba solitaria cuando Bellatrix Black la alcanzó por detrás y comenzó a hablar con ella. Bellatrix era una prima pequeña de Sirius, era un año menor que él pero su belleza hacía estragos en todo Hogwarts, su larga melena negra azabache era brillante y sus ojos azul cobalto iluminaban su pálida piel, sólo acariciada por unas ruborizadas mejillas. Sus labios finos y sonrosados hacían que tuviera una sonrisa irresistible. Siempre intentaba competir con su primo en ser el travieso de la familia, pero él siempre le ganaba, por eso ella buscó un mundo excitante que no pudiera alcanzar Sirius, por eso comenzaba a tontear con el mundo oscuro gracias a su hermana Narcissa, novia de Lucius Malfoy uno de los chicos más envidiados de séptimo, por sus notas, su belleza inocente pero calculadora y su situación económica. Lo que poca gente conocía es que en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts le sería impuesta la marca de mortífago en el brazo y sería un fiel seguidor de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Entraron juntos en el comedor, Bellatrix acudió a su mesa de Slytherin mientras los demás acudían a Gryffindor para disfrutar de la comida antes de asistir a dos horas de DCAO, y después comenzar a hacer deberes ya que el primer día ya les habían mandado un resumen sobre los porqués de la guerra de los gigantes de medio metro y el profesor Haddock les había obligado a reconstruir la forma de hacer una poción curativa y así saber dónde se habían equivocado.  
  
Mientras la comida aparecía en las fuentes de la mesa, Clare Coelo se acercó al grupo de los merodeadores. Clare era la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, era un año mayor que ellos y una excelente lanzadora que junto a Sirius hacían que Gryffindor no tuviera problemas para ganar los partidos.  
  
Oídme chicos, he reservado el campo de Quiddich para esta tarde, no es entrenamiento duro, sólo comentaremos las tácticas y valoraremos en la forma que estamos ok? Vale Clare – a las seis?- Ok, perfecto, hasta la noche chicos!  
  
Clare vestía con su uniforme rigurosamente, tenía el cabello rizado, sus tirabuzones le recorrían parte de la espalda y sus gafas de pasta le daban un aspecto intelectual y moderno que combinaban con su personalidad.  
  
Mientras se dirigían al aula de DCAO se cruzaron con unos alumnos de séptimo, entre los que destacaba Malfoy, seguido de cerca por sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Hombre si es el primito de mi Narcissa, ¿Qué tal estás Black? Estaba mejor cuando no te tenía cerca Lucius Me han dicho que te han echado de casa...lástima que no seas como Bellatrix....nos servirías de mucha ayuda ¿En qué lío has involucrado a Bellatrix, Lucius? En ninguno...ella fue la que quiso unirse...dijo q necesitaba emociones fuertes Malfoy, haz lo que quieras con Narcissa pero a Bellatrix déjala al margen, todavía es una niña Oh, te impresionaría lo bien que sabe manejar ya su varita...Bellatrix sólo es lo que tu deberías haber sido si no te juntaras con esos amigos tuyos....sobre todo él – dijo dirigiéndose a James- Con ellos no te metas Lucius, ellos son más que mi familia, y tú aún la estas infestando más, dais asco, por eso me fui de Grimmauld Place... porque no quiero ser uno de vosotros y Bellatrix tampoco.  
  
La discusión terminó porque una oleada de estudiantes salían del Comedor y los Gryffindor se fueron hacia el aula, pero Sirius estaba demasiado preocupado por su prima para pensar en hechizos y encantamientos.  
  
Después de una entretenida clase practicando sencillos hechizos aturdidores para recordar materia del año pasado. Los chicos se encaminaron a la biblioteca para acabar parte de sus deberes antes de llegar al entrenamiento, ya que Remus les obligaba a ello.  
  
Pero Moony....sabes que mi táctica de estudiar el día de antes me funciona a la perfección – musitó James resignándose a acudir a la biblioteca- Tranquilo James, me he traído una bomba fétida...podemos buscar algún pardillo y reírnos un rato de él....lástima que Snape no venga muy a menudo a la biblioteca.... Sirius...no sé que haría sin ti jajajaja  
  
Entraron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una de tantas mesas vacías y extendiendo sus pergaminos, comenzaron a estudiar y preparar sus deberes mientras Sirius y James preparaban una broma para Snape esa misma noche. Al cuarto de hora cuatro chicas aparecieron y se sentaron en la mesa de al lado. Eran Bellatrix, Alex, Jessyca y Lily.  
  
Oye Sirius, que hace tu prima con ellas? – preguntó James- Alex siempre ha sido muy buena amiga de Bellatrix, les habrá pedido que les enseñe algún hechizo o algo. Sirius, acabo de tener una idea!! Miedo me das....que broma estas pensando? No...no es ninguna broma.... James sabía que no podía encararse a Lily y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, no le creería, nadie le creería porque nunca había amado a ninguna chica, pero Lily no era como las demás- me gustaría no tener que llamarme James Potter, así me tomaría en serio mis sentimientos- dijo para sí, cuando una voz de su cabeza le respondió –mantente en el anonimato- Prongs lo vio claro.  
  
Bueno Padfoot, vamos a hablar con ellas o que?  
  
Sirius y James se acercaron a la mesa de las chicas y se sentaron con ellas, Remus también se acercó dejando a Peter acabando el trabajo de pociones.  
  
Hola chicas! – dijo James despeinándose más si cabe el cabello- Hola! No tenéis entrenamiento? Sí, en media hora Oh genial –gruñó Lily- así no tendré que soportar a Potter demasiado tiempo. Estoo Lily...estoy aquí Ya, porque te crees sino que lo digo??  
  
Sirius se rió hasta que James le propinó un codazo en las costillas por lo que se giró y comenzó a hablar con Jessyca mientras miraba sorprendido como a su prima se le caía la baba con Lupin.  
  
Hola Jess, estás preciosa esta tarde – Jessyca había soltado su melena, relativamente laga mientras unos preciosos rizos le caían suavemente por la cara, dejando medio ocultados unos impactantes ojos pardos- Gracias Sirius –dijo mientras un color rosado invadía sus suaves mejillas- me halagaría más si no se lo dijeras a la mayoría de chicas con las que te cruzas.  
  
Sirius bajó la mirada, no se esperaba esa respuesta, ninguna chica le había contestado algo así ante un cumplido, y menos cuando lo decía de corazón. Remus parecía encantado conversando con Bellatrix, incluso sus rasgos de la cercana trasformación en hombre lobo se habían atenuado, sus ojeras no se le marcaban tanto y sus labios esbozaban de nuevo una cálida y perfecta sonrisa. Mientras recogía su castaña melena en una coleta baja suspiró sonoramente.  
  
Bueno chicas, creo q deberíamos irnos, en un cuarto de hora tenemos que estar en nuestras escobas Hasta luego Lily – dijo James girándose hacia la pelirroja que estaba enfrascada en su pergamino- si quieres verme, ya sabes donde voy a estar Tranquilo Potter, creo que resistiré – contestó Lily irónicamente sin necesidad de levantar la vista del pergamino- Prima, encantado de verte en tan buena compañía – dijo Sirius, a quien se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara al saber que no estaba acompañada de ninguno de los amigos de Malfoy o gente de la misma calaña- hasta luego chicas...adiós Jessyca  
  
Peter recogió sus libros y se encaminó hacia la sala común  
  
Guardo esto y voy al campo a veros vale? Vale Peter! No tardes o atraparé la snitch antes de que llegues!!  
  
Cuando llegaron al campo de quiddich una desagradable audiencia de Slytherins les esperaba. Mientras se cambiaban, Clare les aclaraba algunas tácticas de juego y las repasaba especialmente con Sirius y Marie, la otra lanzadora de Gryffindor. Al salir al campo, observaron que Peter ya estaba situado en su habitual sitio en las gradas, dentro de nada le regalarían unos pompones, él era el animador oficial de Gryffindor. Una vez en el campo, montaron en sus escobas. Sirius llevaba en su mano la quaffle y se elevó mientras Clare continuaba bajo.  
  
¡Alan! ¡George! Suelto las bludgers!! Claro!! A eso estamos esperando! Alan y George eran los dos golpeadores de Gryffindor, sumamente activos y altaneros. Su mayor diversión era fastidiar al equipo contrario estampando contra ellos las incontrolables bludgers. Clare se elevó en el aire y comenzó a hacer pases con Sirius y Mary, encarando a Remus entre los tres aros mientras intentaban esquivar las bludgers y a los dos golpeadores que volaban de un lado a otro del campo. Mientras, James hacía vistosas piruetas sobre su escoba y Peter le ovacionaba desde las gradas.  
  
James!! – gritó la capitana en el aire- suelta la snitch y haz algo!!!  
  
James bajó donde se encontraba la pequeña snitch deseando salir de sus ataduras de cuero. La cogió en su mano y le dijo en voz baja –vamos pequeña, te doy dos minutos de ventaja- y soltó la snitch al aire, se subió en su escoba y pateó el suelo elevándose rápidamente en el aire. Tras cinco minutos en el aire, James divisó las pequeñas alas doradas y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la pelota, atrapándola entre sus dedos.  
  
Vuelve a soltarla James, una vez más y nos vamos a cenar! Venga Prongs!! Ya puedes estar atrapándola – gritó Sirius desde el otro lado del campo- me muero de hambre!!!  
  
Tras diez minutos paseando por el campo girando con su escoba, James descubrió la snitch cerca de la escoba de Alan, por lo que se lanzó directo hacia él, atrapando la snitch nuevamente y sin tiempo a apartarse se chocó con Alan quien intentaba golpear una bludger que iba directa hacia Mary. Alan resbaló de su escoba cayéndose al césped, por suerte no volaba a gran altura.  
  
James!! Qué bestia eres!!!- gritó Alan desde el césped- Perdona Alan, lo siento, en serio, sólo pensé en la snitch y supuse que te apartarías a tiempo. Te encuentras bien?  
  
Todo el equipo bajo al césped, la nariz de Alan sangraba, pero se reía tirado en el suelo hablando con James.  
  
Venga Alan, - dijo George alargando la mano a su compañero como apoyo para levantarse- te acompaño a la enfermería No te preocupes, Vicky estará esperándome, ya voy con ella.  
  
Vicky era la novia de Alan, una simpática chica de Gryffindor con una bonita sonrisa fácil, nunca se perdía un entrenamiento de quiddich. El equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios, donde Peter y Vicky esperaban al equipo. Los chicos se cambiaron y se despidieron de sus compañeros mientras observaban como Vicky mimaba en exceso a su novio.  
  
Bueno Alan, lo siento de nuevo – se disculpó James- No te preocupes! Así la tengo de enfermera!! Jajaja  
  
Los merodeadores se encaminaron al Gran Comedor donde las mesas estaba repletas de estudiantes.  
  
Hola Lily – saludó James animadamente sentandose al lado de la pelirroja- Por favor Potter, aléjate o me sentará mal la comida Prongs – dijo Sirius en voz baja- que te parece una pequeña broma a nuestro admirado Snape? Padfoot, como lo haces? Ahora incluso me lees la mente!!!  
  
Ambos rieron mientras Jess, Alex y Lily se miraban extrañadas ante las sonoras risas pensando en qué estarían planeando.  
  
Que os parece una bomba de estiércol en su silla? No...demasiado visto Peter – masculló James a Peter quien se había metido en la conversación- Y si?....no, sería demasiado..... No! Dii, esas son siempre las mejores Siri!! Ok. Que os parece elevarlo y colgarlo de las antorchas que hay encima de la mesa de Slytherin? Mmm suena bien, pero...no se notará demasiado que estamos con las varitas? No te preocupes por eso Peter -dijo James con una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa-  
  
Sirius y James se escabulleron por bajo de la mesa y tapados por los pies de Remus apuntaron a Snape.  
  
jajajaja venga James...te cedo el honor!!! Oh! Sirius...será todo un placer!! Wingardium Leviosa – pronunció James apuntando al Slytherin-  
  
Severus Snape comenzó a elevarse de su mesa sin saber que pasaba, se giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor pero allí no estaban Potter ni Sirius. Snape comenzó a enrojecerse cuando sus pies ya se elevaban por encima de su mesa, sus compañeros comenzaron a tirar de su capa intentando fallidamente bajar a su compañero. En cambio todos los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor rompían en carcajadas al ver al desagradable alumno en una situación tan comprometedora. De repente una patada dio en la espalda de James.  
  
Ouch!! Quien me ha pegado?  
  
Antes de esperar su respuesta, una cara furiosa se asomaba debajo de la mesa.  
  
Potter!! Baja a Severus ahora mismo!!! Uy Lily...ahora es Severus?? Que confianzas no?? Potter haz lo que te digo ahora mismo o te delataré Vamos Evans, desde cuando crees que me importa eso? Otro castigo más....no me importa. Pero Lily no se quedó contenta y le dio otra patada a James, esta vez se paso e hizo caer al suelo a Potter y dejar su varita tirada en el suelo, por lo que Snape cayó precipitadamente desde varios metros de altura rodeado de la mayoría de alumnos del comedor riéndose sonoramente de él.  
  
Venga chicos!! La cena ha terminado, todos a sus respectivas salas!! – gritó la profesora McGonagall abriendo el circulo y llegando hasta Snape. Que ha pasado aquí Sr. Snape? No lo sé profesora, algún Gryffindor debe haber hecho algun hechizo sobre mi Oh y es un Gryffindor no? Con toda seguridad profesora, y más concretamente Potter y Black Los vio? Que yo vea no están en la cena Ya pero... Pero nada Snape, suba a su sala común, igual que todos.  
  
James y Sirius salieron de bajo de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia la salida con todos los Gryffindors.  
  
Oye Lily! – gritó James entre la gente acercándose a la pelirroja que se encaminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor-  
  
Lily se paró, reconocía la voz, otra vez James, no entendía que le aborrecía?? Ya estaba harta de que se comportara como un crío...debía madurar  
  
Que quieres ahora Potter? Hablar Lily, porque defiendes a Snape? Porque no es justo cómo lo tratáis, él no os ha hecho nada, estoy convencida de que es un buen chico, es muy amable y simpático, aunque a su manera y no busca fama como tu o Black, no humilla a la gente por ser popular, por eso te aborrezco Potter, madura de una vez!  
  
Lily dejó a James en frente del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, ella entró pero James se quedó pensando. 


	3. capitulo III

CAPITULO III  
  
Bueno, primero de todo decir que los personajes no son míos y to eso ya que si lo fueran estaría en alguna parte de Punta Cana con mi novio en la playa y una cuenta corriente con miles y miles de euros en un paraíso fiscal...suena bien no? Bueno pues eso, que la tia que se ha hecho rica es Rowling, no yo...desgraciadamente.  
  
Tambien quería dedicar todo este fic a mi novio Alan, te quiero mi vida. Y tb a la Clarius que es la mejor freakyfriend jejeje.  
  
Amsp14 : gracias por tus reviews!! Es lo que me hace continuar esta historia...además de mi novio, mis amigas y mi afán por escribir. Alex...pues no tenía pensado que acabara con Sirius pero...quién sabe....todo puede cambiar no? Espero que te estén gustando e intentaré que haya más acción en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leerlos!!!!  
  
Bueno empiezo ya que me enrollo demasiado!!!  
  
James entró pensativo en la sala común, ya no quedaba nadie allí, se sentía vacio...realmente Lily le odiaba, y él...él la amaba. Con ese pensamiento subió a su cuarto y se acostó deseando dormir y no pensar más en esa conversación.  
  
  
  
Mientras todos acababan sus desayunos, en la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se levantó lentamente, intentando callar a los alumnos, pronto todo el comedor estuvo en silencio.  
  
Queridos alumnos, sé que no acostumbro a hablar a estas horas de la mañana, así que seré breve. Sólo quería comunicaros que por favor todos los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo que quieran participar en el torneo de casas para ser elegido campeón de Hogwarts, que se presenten en el comedor dentro de 30 minutos para comunicarles la fecha de la prueba e informarles en que consistirá básicamente. Muchas gracias y que todos disfrutéis de un agradable día.  
  
Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor y encaminándose a sus clases, mientras la mayoría de los alumnos de los tres últimos cursos se agolpaban en el vestíbulo, junto a la puerta, esperando que llegara el momento de entrar de nuevo. Aproximadamente treinta minutos más tarde, se abrían las puertas del salón, las mesas habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían unas comodas sillas enfrente de donde hace menos de una hora estaba la mesa de profesores. Allí se encontraban el director, Albus Dumbledore, la profesora y subdirectora McGonagall y el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Adrien Brody, un joven de treinta años con gran sentido del humor y espíritu de estudiante que todavía soñaba con cambiar el mundo. Destacaban sus profundos ojos cielo, su pelo azabache, su alargada nariz y su pronunciada delgadez, pero aún así traía de cabeza a muchas de las trabajadoras del ministerio. Iba vestido de forma muggle, aunque informal para ser el Ministro de Magia ya que incluso su capa la llevaba colgando de su brazo derecho.  
  
Mientras los alumnos se acomodaban, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.  
  
Queridos Hufflepufs, Slytherins, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors, veo que la mayoría de vosotros ha decidido participar en esta excepcional competición de casas, cosa que me alegra mucho. Pero me gustaría que os tomarais realmente en serio esta preparación para el Torneo de los Tres Magos que tendrá lugar el próximo año, por lo que los alumnos de 7º no podrán ser campeones de Hogwarts, aunque vuestra colaboración en la consecución de la copa de casas será de suma importancia.  
Uno de los supervisores y activo colaborador en este campeonato será  
el Sr. Brody, nuestro nuevo Ministro de Magia.  
  
Sin más dilación, os comentaré los pormenores del campeonato:  
Contará con tres pruebas, las dos primeras se efectuarán en grupos de  
cuatro personas de la misma casa, sin importar el cursos siempre que  
estén en los tres últimos.  
La casa ganadora será aquella a la que pertenezca el grupo que una vez  
superadas las dos pruebas hayan sumado la mayor puntuación de entre un  
máximo de 100.  
La tercera prueba será individual, y sólo podrán participar los  
alumnos de la casa ganadora de quinto y sexto, y el ganador de ésa  
prueba será el representante de Hogwarts en El Torneo de los Tres  
Magos.  
  
La primera prueba tendrá lugar el día uno de noviembre, la noche de  
antes se celebrará el baile de halloween, al que deben asistir todos  
los participantes en el torneo, así que ir desempolvando vuestras  
capas de gala muchachos!!  
  
Como anticipo a la primera prueba, deciros que tendrá lugar en las  
mazmorras. Será una encrucijada de cuatro pasillos, norte, sur, este y  
oeste. Cada miembro del grupo se adentrará en un pasillo con el  
objetivo de hallar una letra. Una vez los cuatro alumnos lleguen al  
centro con las cuatro letras conseguidas, deberán formar la palabra  
correcta que les permitirá salir de la encrucijada, en un tiempo  
máximo de una hora y la puntuación máxima será de 50 puntos.  
  
Dentro de una semana debo de tener en mi poder la lista con los grupos  
de cada casa en mi despacho. Las listas las tendrán vuestros jefes de  
casa, por lo que tendréis que acudir a ellos para apuntaros.  
Y.....creo que eso es todo chicos!! Podéis iros a clase!  
  
Todos los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor murmurando sobre el Torneo, las pruebas, los grupos...por lo que era imposible hacerles que se dirigieran a sus respectivas clases.  
  
Bueno merodeadores – concluyó Sirius- tres problemas menos de los que preocuparnos!! Porque lo dices Padfoot? – preguntó Peter interesado- Querido amigo, el grupo ya está hecho, nadie dudaba de que íbamos a estar juntos en esto, por lo que la copa de casas estará otro año más en Gryffindor y además estoy convencido de que uno de nosotros será el campeón de Hogwarts, no hay nadie de 6º o 7º que sea mejor que nosotros. Bueno, bueno Black! Te veo realmente confiado. Te recuerdo que nosotras también vamos a participar y aunque deseamos que Gryffindor gane la copa, no os daremos tregua en la última prueba. Pero Jess – habló Moony lentamente- no te hagas ilusiones, vosotras sois tres y creeme, pocas chicas se quieren meter en algo peligroso. Te equivocas Lupin – contestó Lily duramente- sólo las chicas cobardes temen a lo peligros y para tu información, ya somos cuatro Ah si? – preguntó James con aires de superioridad- y quien es la valiente que osa enfrentarse con nosotros?? Yo, Potter, y como sigas hablando más de la cuenta prepararé entrenamientos extra especial y únicamente para ti – contestó Clare detrás de James con una sonrisa maliciosa- entendido?? Ehhh...estooo...sí, claro, claro – dijo mientras enrojecía hasta la montura de las gafas- Las chicas no pudieron reprimir las risas mientras James refunfuñaba débilmente. De repente, todos notaron una presencia tras ellos.  
  
Hola desagradables Gryffindors- saludó Malfoy con sus dos guardaespaldas detrás, Crabbe y Gole y algunos Slytherins más tras ellos.  
  
Todos se giraron esperando ver la cara de asco de Lucius Malfoy, que se mostraba aún más desagradable al estar cerca de algunas sangres sucias como Lily y Jessyca.  
  
Sólo quería deciros que no hace falta que participéis en el torneo porque no vais a ganar la copa y por supuesto, ningún sangre sucia será ganador, ya que gente de esa especie no puede representar a Hogwarts delante de otros colegios, no lo permitiré.  
  
Jess y Lily enloquecían de furia y apretaban sus puños con ganas de descargar su rabia contra la cara de Lucius.  
  
Malfoy, cierra esa bocaza porque yo sola me basto para humillarte antes de que puedas si quiera coger tu varita – musitó Jessyca defendiéndose de las palabras de Malfoy, mientras él reía ruidosamente  
  
Jessyca sacó su varita de la capa y apuntó directamente a Lucius, mientras Sirius intentaba frenarla sujetándola como podía de un brazo.  
  
Black suéltame ahora mismo!!! Hace tiempo que ese Slytherin necesita una buena paliza!! ¿Qué significa todo este alboroto?? . preguntó Minerva McGonagall acercándose al amplio grupo que se había formado alrededor de los dos alumnos. Nada profesora – dijo suavemente Lucius- ésta sangre...digo, esta alumna que se está buscando más problemas de los que ya tiene Los problemas los vas a tener tú Malfoy –dijo Sirius en voz baja para que McGonagall no pudiera oírlo- yo mismo me encargaré de ello. Venga, todos a sus respectivas clases o harán que les castigue!! Y si me entero que este torneo suscita graves enfrentamientos entre los alumnos de distintas casas, yo personalmente haré que les descalifiquen, entendido?  
  
Todos asintieron suavemente con la cabeza pero con miradas de odio hacia el bando opuesto.  
  
Pues ni una palabra más, iros a vuestras clases!  
  
Cada grupo se dirigió a sus clases por pasillos diferentes.  
  
¿Qué clase tenemos? – preguntó Peter desinteresadamente- Historia hasta el almuerzo – dijo suspirando Remus- Buff...yo creo que paso de ir – comentó James desanimado- ¿Vamos a la sala común? Sí, mejor, paso de aguantar a Binns, además entre dormir en su clase y quedarme en la sala común tampoco existe demasiada diferencia – dijo Sirius justificando su falta a clase de Historia de la magia- Bueno, yo si que debo ir a clase, tengo DCAO y me será útil para el torneo – dijo Clare, que iba a sexto, y se dirigió hacia el aula-  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores, Alex, Lily y Jessica se encaminaron a la sala común. Remus vio como Alex se adelantaba y caminaba solitariamente hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda, en toda la mañana no había hablado ni una sola palabra.  
  
Oye Lily, ¿Qué le pasa a Alex? – preguntó Remus observando como la chica entraba a través del cuadro sin esperar a nadie- No lo sé Remus, me tiene preocupada, está muy callada, ella siempre ha sido muy habladora y apenas habla en el cuarto. Pasa mucho tiempo con Bellatrix, pero cuando le pregunto me dice que no ha estado con ella. No entiendo porqué me miente...  
  
Llegaron a la sala común, se acomodaron en los mejores sillones y comenzaron a comer ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores que James guardaba como un tesoro y se pusieron a hablar sobre las pruebas, los grupos y cómo no, del baile.  
  
Tendremos que hacer alguna broma para el baile ¿no?- preguntó James ansioso por esperar la respuesta afirmativa de todos sus compañeros- Por supuesto Prongs!!! – contestó Sirius emocionado, levantándose de su asiento de un salto- Eh pareja!! . dijo Remus calmándoles, ya que estaban de pie, entusiasmados imaginando pesadas bromas mientras reían y aplaudían ante cada broma que se les ocurría, cada una peor que la anterior- no convendría hacer ninguna broma si pensamos participar en el Torneo, podrían descalificarnos o algo así...ya habéis escuchado a McGonagall... Jooooooooo – dijeron ambos a la vez como si les hubieran quitado lo que más deseaban-  
  
Dejaron de aplaudir y se volvieron a sentar mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea. Tras acabarse la mayoría de ranas de chocolate de James, Alex se levantó disimuladamente y se encaminó a la salida de la sala común.  
  
¿Dónde vas Alex? – preguntó interesada Jess- Pueeeees.....es que....iba a la cocina a por algo de comer Ah geniaaaaal – gritó Remus- tráeme chocolate!!! Que James no me deja comer más de sus ranas No, si te parece acábatelas todas so avaricioso!!  
  
Mientras Prongs y Moony discutían sobre quién había comido más de veinte ranas que no fueran ellos dos, Alex se escabulló.  
  
Creo que voy a seguirla....tengo que descubrir que hace con Bellatrix y porqué no nos cuenta nada. Te acompaño Lily – dijo seriamente Jess mientras se levantaba- No, mejor no, nos pueden pillar Oh! Yo tengo una idea Lily!! – dijo James dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca- mira, yo te acompaño gentilmente y así usamos mi capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Lily lo miró con cara desafiante  
  
Oye, que yo no quiero ir, lo digo para que no te vean eh??? Claro, si yo no dudo de tu palabra...pero...más vale sola que en mala compañía ¿no Potter? oooh que mala persona eres, tomas cursillos? Menos mal que sé que en el fondo me quieres y yo te lo perdono que si no....realmente me lo tomaría en serio  
  
Lily salió por el retrato de la señora gorda pasando de Potter y sus insistencias de acompañarla  
**************************************** Media hora después.....  
  
Oougghhrrrr.......Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sirius  
  
ups....que ha pasado?? Quien ha hexo eso??? Puues no seeee díselo a tu escandalosa barriga sebosa que solo piensa en comer – dijo James alzando las cejas – Mi que?? Primero Prongs que YOOO no tengo barriga!!! Mis abdominales son una perfecta combinación de cuadrados donde se podría jugar al tres en raya, así que, creo que deberías hablar con ese michelín que cae por encima de tu pantalón Yooo? Michelín yo?? Pero tú no has visto como me mira Evans!!! Si se derrite ante mi!!!! Mmm James...derretir no es la palabra yo diría vomitar...sí, vomita ante ti.... Estoooo chicos.....aparte de que es hora de comer...pues como que no queremos escuchar vuestra interesantíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima conversación sobre vuestros cuerpos danone. ( N/A: supongo que existen los danones allí no?? Y en el mundo mágico? Tendrán pettit suits?? Les darían dos?? Misterios sin resolver.....)  
  
Los chicos salieron de la sala común preguntando a Remus quien de los dos estaba más bueno y si hicieran un concurso de belleza en Hogwarts, cual de los dos ganaría.  
  
Mirad, antes de contestaros a eso prefiero tener una cita con Quejicus, que tiene un pelo tan brillante.....  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír sonoramente  
  
Mirad! Hablando del rey de los grasientos, ahí esta Quejicus y está en compañía!! Quien será la desgraciada??? Peroo....pero...pero si es Lily!!- casi grito James enfurecido mientras Moony le tapaba la boca a tiempo para que no les escucharan Vamos a ver que hacen. No me extraña que Lily no se resista con ese pazo cuerpo de vigilante de la playa que tiene....es que me lo comía Sirius y James miraron espantados a Remus y se alejaron rápidamente de él...no vaya a ser que se les pegara esa repentina atracción por el "maravilloso"Snape.  
  
eh! Que era irónico eh?? Sólo me ponía en la piel de Lily!!! Seráaaas.....- James se lanzaba sobre Remus- Callad reinonas!!! Que no oigo!!!!  
  
Los chicos se alinearon detrás de una columna espiando a la pareja...un tanto extraña Tras unos momentos sin descifrar que leches decían, ya que la virtud de Quejicus no es precisamente la vocalización, vieron como Snape pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Lily.  
  
Me cagoooo en suuu....- Sirius tapó la boca de James pero sin poder remediarlo éste le mordio ferozmente- Serás carnivoro, animaaaaaaaaaaaaal, te crees Moony o que??  
  
James sacó su varita inmediatamente  
  
Ahora veréis...se va a cagar la pata bajo. Furunculus!!!  
  
De repente miles de ampollas comenzaron a aparecer por el cuerpo de Snape, y como no, su cara se lleno de ampollas ante una cara de asombro de Lily que emitió un pequeño grito y se giró rápidamente intentando adivinar quien había sido...pero no le costó mucho descubrirlo ya que Prongs, Moony y Padfoot estaban tirados en el suelo partiéndose de la risa y señalando a Snape.  
  
Poooootter!!!! Ésta te la guardo!!! Ya me imaginaba que tenias que ser tú...quién sino... Vamos Severus, te llevo a la enfermería.  
  
Pero Snape se giró con la varita en la mano, con la intención de enfrentarse a James, el cual no podía sostenerse de pie de la risa al ver la cara de Snape, ya de por sí preciosa, llena de ampollas.  
  
Dejalos Severus! Ya me encargaré de ellos!! Vamos!  
  
Lily y Snape caminaban de espaldas a ellos de camino a la enfermería, cuando de repente se escuchó Tarantallegra!!! Y Snape comenzó a bailar camino de la enfermería.  
  
jajajaajajajajajajaja ese ha sido genial Siri!!!!!! Sí, ha estado bien!! Tiene ritmo ese Quejicus!!! Jajajaja  
  
Los tres elementos se encaminaron al gran comedor todavía riéndose, llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde ya estaba Peter con Jess esperando a sus amigos.  
  
¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?? Oh nada, asuntillos de celos jejejeje  
  
Peter se quedó algo extrañado, pero al ver las fuentes llenas de comida se le olvido el tema. Después de quince minutos, entró Lily visiblemente enfurecida y se sentó junto a Jess, esquivando las miradas de los merodeadores.  
  
¿Qué Lily? Has logrado averiguar algo sobre Alex?? ¿Quién? Alex? Aaahh sí Alex....pues no, cuando yo salí ya no estaba por allí, estuve buscándola por los pasillos por eso tardé...  
  
Los tres chicos se miraron incrédulos...Lily engañaba a su amiga.....  
  
*************************************************  
  
Vamos Alex, ya llegamos – decía Bellatrix que iba por delante de ella- Nunca había estado aquí.... Normal, este tramo de las mazmorras no se conoce demasiado, por eso lo han elegido Estoy algo nerviosa.... No te preocupes, ellos te aceptarán, eres realmente buena en hechizos y DCAO y eres de sangre limpia y gran amiga de la familia Black, que aquí tiene mucha relevancia, en mi familia hay muchos mortífagos.... 


	4. CapituloIV

Bueno, quería pediros perdón por la tardanza, esto de estar de exámenes es lo que tiene... Por cierto estoy feliz por todos los RR, no me los esperaba, muchas gracias a todos!!  
  
Amsp14: bueno, sé quien quiero que sea el campeón de Hogwarts pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una de las chicas...jejeje pero tendrás que leer para enterarte!!!  
  
Nagini86: hola Clarius!!! Me será difícil escribir un capitulo sin tu ayuda, me inspirabas maleficios para Quejicus jajajaja Espero que este tb te guste, haré lo que pueda yo sola y si no te gusta pues...dices que sí y listo!! O tendré que publicar algún dibujo que tengo perdido por el ordenador.....jajajaja que mala soy no??  
  
Enelya-ab : hola amante perdida de Prongs! Lo siento pero es necesario hacer sufrir a James sino...que sentido tendría su amor por Lily?? Es una forma de descubrir que ella no es una chica cualquiera que se muere por salir con él, pero mientras...te dejo el camino libre, es todo tuyo!! Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que no te defrauden los demás capítulos.  
  
Hermione-Weasley86: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión es muy importante dado que me encantan tus historias!!! Espero que las continues pronto que nos tienes a todos expectantes!!!  
  
Bueno, sin mas dilación empiezo que me enrollo más que las persianas jejeje.  
  
Faltaba una semana para que comenzara la primera prueba y con ello llegaría el baile de Halloween. Ese fin de semana todos irían a Hogsmeade a comprar los últimos detalles para el baile y como no, para el torneo.  
  
Lily entró a su habitación realmente cansada, era viernes y no estaba de muy buen humor, tenía un buen montón de deberes que hacer y quería practicar hechizos y contrahechizos para el Torneo, si los demás querían ganar, ellas también y no se lo iban a poner nada fácil, para ello entrenaban dos días a la semana DCAO. Dejó su mochila tirada en el suelo y se tumbo de golpe en su cama.  
  
Aaauuuch!! Que es esto??  
  
Lily se incorporó y descubrió su cama llena de ranas de chocolate sobre las que se había tumbado sin prestar la más mínima atención. Se levantó de la cama y encontró un pergamino al lado de la cabecera.  
  
Querida Lily, vendrás al baile conmigo?  
J.P  
  
Lily arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró a una papelera cercana que hizo un ruido realmente extraño por lo que Lily levantó las cejas mirando extrañada a la papelera.  
  
Ni tú quieres las cartas de ese cretino verdad?? Hablando sola Evans? James estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lily suspiró resignada ante la presencia de James.  
  
Que me dices Lily, vendrás al baile conmigo?? Mira James, estas perdiendo el tiempo, no iría contigo al baile ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre un escreguto de cola explosiva de dos metros y tu, entiendes?? Vamos Lily, no te hagas la dura... A ver Potter, que parte del me das asco, te odio, no voy a ir contigo al baile o tu sola presencia me agobia, no entiendes?? Aah claro son muchas cosas para asimilar en esa cabeza de serrín que tienes, que únicamente te sirve para despeinarte...eres tan vulgar.  
  
James se quedó pensativo analizando las palabras despectivas que Lily le había dicho sin temor alguno.  
  
Bueno, entonces...vendrás conmigo al baile? Que noooo!!! no iría contigo ni a la cabaña de Hagrid!! Además ya tengo pareja, así que vete, ahueca el ala, pírate, desaparece YA!!  
  
Lily cerró la puerta en las narices de James y suspiró sonoramente, "se habrá enterado de una vez??". Pero antes de que pudiera acabar el pensamiento...Toc Toc.  
  
Que quieres ahora Potter??? Pues....ya que no vas conmigo al baile....me devuelves mis ranas???  
  
Lily rió detrás de la puerta...este Potter no cambiaría nunca.  
  
Claro que no te las doy Potter, un regalo es un regalo!! Buenas noches!!!  
  
James bajó algo desilusionado por la escalera, pero su cara cambió cuando vio a sus compañeros.  
  
Que Prongs? Otra vez te ha rechazado? Noo! Bueno, sí, pero ha estado a punto de caer eh?? Prongs me estás fallando – contestó Sirius- yo te tenía cómo el mejor ligón de Hogwarts, después de mi claro está, y no eres capaz de ligarte a Lily en varios años.... A ver Padfoot, a Evans yo la tengo cuando quiera y donde quiera pero ella no es una chica cualquiera, no es otro trofeo que quiera conseguir, pero cómo tú eres un inmaduro, insensible y cabeza hueca que sólo piensas en las mujeres como un trofeo a conseguir. Vaya James – contestó animadamente Peter ante del discursito de James- ahora te has hexo feminista??  
  
Todos rieron ya que James soltaba el mismo discurso que Lily le soltaba a él cada vez que intentaba camelársela.  
  
Todos se sentaron en torno al fuego mientras esperaban la hora de la cena, tendrían que estar haciendo los deberes, pero tenían todo el fin de semana por delante.  
  
Bueno James, ahora que te ha fallado Lily...a quién invitarás al baile?? Pues no lo sé, más vale ir sólo que mal acompañado y no hay mejor compañía que esa pelirroja. Pues yo voy a pedírselo Jessyca –dijo Sirius satisfecho- Otro trofeo para tu lista Padfoot?? No...bueno, no se...me atrae de forma especial esa chica Y tu Monny?? – preguntó interesado Sirius- Bueno, pues...se lo pedí hace un mes, no creo que se haya arrepentido ya que me habría dicho algo no? Ya, pero quien es?? Ja! No os lo diré!! Ya lo veréis la semana que viene!! Pues yo iré con una de las golpeadoras de Hufflepuf Esa con bigote? O la que parece un búfalo...joer te pega una bludger de esa y te deja muerto.... Jajajaja James, creo que es la misma!!!  
  
Todos rieron mientras Peter negaba con la cabeza.  
  
No, es Amelia, Amelia Bones Aaah! Esa ya está mucho mejor – suspiró Prongs- creía que habías bajado tu listón querido Wormtail!!! Que animados están hoy no muchachos??  
  
El otro equipo de Gryffindor entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se las veía cansadas pero contentas. Lily había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta visiblemente despeinada por lo que le caían gruesos mechones a la cara, Jessyca llevaba una coleta ladeada en la nuca mientras que Alex y Clare llevaban su pelo suelto y claramente despeinado.  
  
Que os ha pasado chicas?? Lleváis unas pintas que cualquiera diría que os han hecho abonar el bosque prohibido....  
  
Los chicos rieron sonoramente pero sin saber si por el comentario de Peter o por las pintas que llevaban las chicas.  
  
Pues no señores "siempre estoy perfecto y maravilloso" venimos de entrenar, podéis ir retirándoos sino queréis que vuestras fans se decepcionen al apoyar a unos perdedores. Uy Lily, que amenazadora, deberías ir a la enfermería tu menstruación afecta a tu humor – dijo James con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro-  
  
La chica emitió un suspiro de indignación y le dirigió una mirada de asco a James.  
  
Chicas – dijo Alex en voz baja- voy a la ducha, os espero en el cuarto para bajar a cenar. Espera Alex, te acompaño – dijo Lily soltando su pelo-  
  
Clare se sentó junto a Remus a comentar algunas nuevas estrategias de quiddich. Ella era una gran entrenadora, le ponía mucho interés y esmero en elaborar nuevas estrategias para cada uno de los equipos a los que se enfrentaban. Movió suavemente su varita y enfrente de ella apareció el estadio de quiddich en miniatura con los siete jugadores minuciosamente caracterizados, incluso James llevaba sus gafas en la miniatura. Clare había tardado varias semanas en aprender a conjurar un estadio y unos jugadores tan minuciosos que se movieran a sus ordenes y acabaran las jugadas, estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo ya que esto permitía elaborar estrategias más detalladas, ver si funcionarían y además era más sencillo explicárselo a sus compañeros.  
  
Estooo....Jess...-comenzó a pronunciar Sirius dubitativo- Si?? Esto...tienesparejaparaelbailedelasemanaqueviene?? Que???  
  
Sirius chasqueó la lengua "Ahora me hace repetirlo, yo creo que esta claro no??"  
  
Que si quieres venir conmigo al baile Jess?  
  
Jessyca rió recordando la rapidez con al que había pronunciado antes la pregunta y afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
Vale Sirius, pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar ventaja en el torneo eh??  
  
Jess se levantó y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de las chicas.  
  
El sábado pasó rápido, los merodeadores habían decidido pasar la mañana en el campo de quiddich volando con sus escobas, con la condición de que por la tarde acabaran sus deberes. Peter se sentaba en las gradas a verlos pasar rápidamente y hacer carreras de un lado a otro del campo. Sirius volaba más rápido que los demás y su control sobre la escoba era excepcional, pero el verdadero espectáculo lo daba James, era de los más osados, por eso todo Hogwarts (menos los Slytherin jeje) disfrutaba viéndolo volar en busca de la snitch, hacía piruetas, volaba en picado, aceleraba rápidamente en pocos metros...todo un espectáculo en cada partido. A la tarde Remus les obligó a cumplir lo prometido y cargados de libros llegaron a la biblioteca a acabar sus deberes, aunque dos de ellos ni los habían empezado... Entraron por la biblioteca con su mochila a cuestas, muchos de los alumnos estaban allí acabando deberes o estudiando ya que los de quinto se enfrentarían a los TIMOS y los de séptimo a los exámenes finales.  
  
Mirar chicos, allí hay una mesa libre  
  
Los cuatro estudiantes se acercaron y tiraron sus mochilas encima de la mesa cuando escucharon un resoplido resignado y un "lo que me faltaba" procedente de la mesa de al lado.  
  
Bueno Lily, incluso para estudiar me buscas eh?? Perdona, pero no soy yo la que me he sentado a tu lado Ya...ha sido el destino, lo estoy viendo en astrología y los astros desean que estemos juntos Lily, no te niegues al amor, está escrito en las estrellas, tu y yo acabaremos juntos y haremos algo grande, ya lo verás los Potter serán recordados. Si, por tener el hijo más estupido de este colegio, por eso serán recordados. Ah! deberías ponerte las gafas para leer los astros, tu miopía te afecta y no ves claro.  
  
Todos rieron con ganas, más que nada porque James era realmente pésimo en astrología y no leería una carta astral ni aunque se la dictaran.  
  
Prongs, se te acaban las tácticas para ligarte a Evans!! Aunque....lo de los astros ha sido realmente ingenioso!! – dijo Sirius sacando un pequeño pergamino en el que ponía en letras grandes y rojas "Tácticas para enamorar....cuando sólo mis encantos naturales no son suficientes" y apuntó algo ilegible. Anda rompecorazones, sentaos y vamos a ponernos a estudiar q estoy de la guerra de los gigantes hasta....hasta los colmillos!  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores rieron con ganas mientras que las chicas se miraban unas otras sin entender de lo que se reían.  
  
Bueno, por fin acabé los deberes de esta semana, creí que aparecerían más – dijo Jess satisfecha- tú q tal los llevas Alex? Bien Quieres que te ayude en algo? No, no necesito ayuda de alguien como tu Como? No, nada Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar algún libro de hechizos a ver si alguno puede cambiar lo borde que está últimamente esta chica.  
  
Jessyca se levantó y se fue hacia unas estanterías en busca de hechizos mientras Alex bajaba la cabeza y continuaba con sus deberes sin prestar la menor intención a sus compañeras que la miraban preocupadas. Bueno, sólo Lily la miraba preocupada porque Clare miraba fijamente hacia otra dirección en la que casualmente se vislumbraba una mesa llena de alumnos de séptimo curso. Lily se giró hacia Clare y vio como llevaba dos minutos sin pestañear y su boca se abría poco a poco y comenzó a reír fuerte, tanto que tuvo que bajar rápidamente la voz porque media biblioteca la miraba, incluida Clare que el sonido le había hecho volver en sí.  
  
Que te pasa Lily? Esto me pasa – dijo imitando la pose de empanada que tenia Clare hacía tan solo unos minutos- Como? Yo no estaba así!!! Claro que si!!!! Venga dime quien es?? Quien es quien? No te hagas la tonta Clare que no tienes un pelo!! Vamos quien es ese chico de séptimo que te ha hecho manchar el pergamino de babas? Que exagerada eres!! Jajaja. Pues....es Wood... Wood????  
  
Clare se abalanzó sobre Lily tapándole la boca con las manos.  
  
Grítalo un poco más que creo que hay un sordo en las mazmorras que no te ha escuchado eh?? Ups lo siento, pero me ha pillado por sorpresa jejeje. Oye y porque no le pides que vaya al baile contigo?? No se...ya tendrá pareja no? Es tan mono.... Anda ves, si no le preguntas nunca lo sabrás!! Tienes razón  
  
Clare se levantó de su mesa, respiro contundentemente dándose confianza y con decisión se encaminó hacia la mesa de los de séptimo. Eran cuatro chicos y dos chicas, estaban enfrascados en sus pergaminos y en un montón de libros que tenían encima de la mesa. Clare se colocó bien su túnica y alisó su camisa y su falda, se peinó y puso su mejor sonrisa.  
  
Estoo, hola Wood Hola Clare, que tal? Muy bien, pero, yo venía por saber si tenías pareja para el baile Pues de momento no –dijo Wood con una perfecta sonrisa que hizo que Clare babeara por dentro ya que no era plan de babear delante de él...- Y te gustaría venir conmigo? Sí Ah claro ya me lo imaginaba no te preocupes le pediré a otra persona xq...siii??  
  
Wood rió ante la expresión de incredulidad de Clare y ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Estaré encantado de ser tu acompañante en el baile, bueno, iba a pedírtelo pero supuse que ya tendrás pareja por eso de que participas en el torneo y es obligado que vayas Si...tu no participarás?? No, ya tengo suficiente con mis EXTASIS cómo para meterme en más líos jejeje Jejeje ok. Pues nada, nos vemos el jueves para el baile no? Vale, te espero en la sala común. Hasta luego!! Adiós Clare  
  
Clare se giró y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras entonaba un "siii, toma ya!!!" por dentro y guiñaba un ojo a Lily que había estado atenta a todo el proceso pero sin poder escuchar una palabra ya que estaba demasiado lejos y todavía no se habían inventado las orejas extensibles.  
  
La chica de perfecto pelo rizado volvió a sentarse con sus amigas con una feliz sonrisa en la cara, Wood le gustaba desde hacía tiempo pero nunca había tenido el valor suficiente como para decírselo y según ella, ya era el momento, ya que ese era el último año de Wood en Hogwarts.  
  
¿Ha dicho que sí?? Siiiii Genial!!! Claro, es que no se ha podido resistir a los encantos de una capitana como yo – dijo Clare con aires de superioridad por lo que después comenzó a reirse- Eeh... vale, deja de tirarte piropos o te enamorarás de ti misma...o lo que es peor, te parecerás a Sirius!!!  
  
Sirius se giró rápidamente al escuchar su nombre pero al ver a las dos chicas riendo volvió a su pergamino. Las dos chicas continuaron riendo en voz baja ya que Madame Pince les miró con mirada asesina por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo.  
  
Bueno Alex, y tú con quien vas a ir al baile?  
  
Alex no levantó la vista del pergamino, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.  
  
Aleeeeex...... hoooolaaaaaa  
  
La castaña levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendida a Clare  
  
Lily te ha preguntado con quien irás al baile! Yo no he escuchado nada –dijo Alex fríamente- Cómo que no has escuchado nada?!! Si estoy sentada en la misma mesa!!! – dijo Lily irritada- Perdona, pero no hablo con gente de tu especie- acto seguido se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca- De mi especie? – Lily se quedó pensativa y murmuró en voz baja- sangre sucia...  
  
Alex salió de la biblioteca, andaba sin rumbo, no sabía donde iba ni a donde quería ir pero sus paso la llevaban cada vez más a menudo a las mazmorras. No sabía como había acabado siendo uno de ellos, su hermano era auror en el extranjero y sus padres odiaban todo lo referente Al-Que-No-Puede-Ser- Nombrado, por eso apoyaban a los renegados de la familia Black, y en el fondo se sentían orgullosos de Sirius, ya que lo habían visto crecer y temían que se convirtiera en un verdadero Black..  
  
Su familia odiaba a los mortífagos, odiaban en lo que ella se había convertido, lo que ella era – Alex comenzó a llorar- pero...cómo había llegado a eso?...sería su soledad, su incomprensión...Pero había tomado una decisión, ya no pertenecía a su familia, ahora pertenecía al Señor Oscuro.  
  
-Hola Alex – saludó Malfoy acompañado de Bellatrix, Narcisa, Snape, Zabinni y los hermanos Lestrange- llegas justo a tiempo. Actuaremos al final de la primera prueba, todo el colegio estará presente...y Lord Voldemort también.... 


End file.
